sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
A Tale of Guilds
This is a fantasy setting rp there are multiple classes and subclasses in this topic and I will outline them all here. World In this world there is but one main city with a large tower in the center of the city, in there you can find shops for adventurers that sell armor, weapons, healing items and misc. equipment. You can also get weapons enchanted there but the price is extremely high for such things as it requires a whole new weapon, piece of armor or clothing to be made as the enchantment can only be put on during the creation process. Dungeon At the base of the tower there lies the entrance to a 200 floor dungeon, the first 5 floors are safer for level 1 adventurers. Floors 9, 19, 29, 39 etc all contain a boss that will respawn after a certain amount of hours. Every 10th floor, 10, 20, 30, 40 etc, is a safe floor, this is where monsters do not spawn and typically replicate the surface world in the sense that they have forests, plains, mountains, and there are towns down there as well. The safe floors even have a day/night cycle that perfectly follows the surface day/night cycle. Skills Passive These skills are always active or activate on their own with certain conditions being met. Some skills are class specific and is applicable to all subclasses. Active These skills need to be activated to work. Some are class or subclass specific, skills for classes are also able to be used by their subclasses. Classes These are the primary classes in the world and there are various subclasses for each class and subclasses that anyone can be in as well. 'Swordsman' These guys primarily use swords in combat some use a single blade, sword and shield or for those with the rare dual wielding skill two swords. You will find them wearing chain or plate armor for the most part and this class has 3 subclasses. Tank These guys wear full plate armor and specialize in defense and drawing enemy attention, they can deal a fair amount of damage but are primarily there to take the big hits for the group. These guys primarily use a sword and shield combo. Paladin Often wearing chain mail, these guys are the heavy hitters of the swordsman class, they wield a single sword or greatsword, they can use healing magic to help keep their group on their feet and to provide immediate healing for some of the minor wounds so the party can make it to a healer should one not be in the party in the first place. Swashbuckler These guys tend to wear light armor or just your everyday clothing and primarily cause trouble for the enemy by performing rapid strikes as quickly as they can and avoiding as much damage as they can by being nimble and light on their feet. 'Mage' These guys are the magic users and can use their magic to change the tide of battle by using spells that damage the enemy, debuff them, buff the party, or heal the party's injured. Void Mage Void Mages are known for extremely devastating spells though the power can take a drain on their physical bodies. These guys are the true damage dealers of the mage class though it is rare to even get into such a class in the first place since you really need to abandon your own safety in order to use the power of the void. Summoner There are two different kinds of summoners, the Phoenix and the Dragon. The Phoenix Summoners summon primarily fire based spirits (*) and the legendary Phoenix itself. The Dragon Summoners tend to bring their own monsters to the field and few can enter a contract with a dragon allowing them to summon the legendary creature to fight for them. Elemental These mages use the power of the elements to take out their enemies. They can either specialize in one element or be a jack of all trades and work with all elements (Fire, Ice, Wind, Water, Earth, Lighting). Healer As the name implies, these mages can use healing magic to keep their party members alive during battle. They can buff or debuff their teammates by using staffs or spellbooks, and can deal damage or defend themselves with secondary weapons or the Supox Blade skill. Rune Mage (alias "the (Battle) Enchanter") The Rune Mage class is a sub-class of mages, and, generally speaking, concerns itself mostly with enhancing a party or person's resistance to damage, increase in accuracy, strength/overall damage output, healing received/self-healing, mana regeneration, etc. Instead of directly attacking an enemy, the Rune Mage can debuff them, make them more damageable, and they can also inflict certain status effects such as sleep or poisoning which further causes damage over time. (* Editor's Notes: I decided to replace "elementals" in that description with "spirits" since "Elemental" is also a sub-class name and could have led to confusion among RPers. -Milly) 'Monk' Masters of unarmed combat these fighters do not use weapons or armor to fight in combat, having high dexterity and finesse and incredible strength these users sacrifice defense and quite a bit of reach in exchange. At higher levels they are capable of using their own spirit as weapons to perform mid range abilities. Also while they do have some magic ability they tend to abandon most of them in exchange for their spirit based attacks further down the road which while it holds similarities to magic is not quite the same both having things magic does not and lacking things that magic has. Stone/Iron/Dragon Fist These users focus mainly on using their spirit to increase the strength of their strikes however sacrificing a bit of dexterity in exchange for striking power also having the shortest range of all 3 sub-classes. Spider/Scorpion/Viper Fist These users instead of the more force oriented cousins instead harness their spirit to cause internal damage and wreak havoc on their targets systems to cause various debuffs in exchange however they are not able to exert quite as much force as those who follow the path of the Stone/Iron/Diamond Fist. This sub-class is in the middle in terms of range. Light/Life/Heavenly Fist Seeming to be a combination of monk and healer these fighters sacrifice offensive improvement in exchange for buffing allies in battle, users of this style are also considered the bane of undead/unholy type enemies as well as being far more talented at extending their spirit from their bodies and have more range than even users of the Spider/Scorpion/Viper however they have the lowest damage output of the 3. 'Ninja' These are stealth specialists, ideal for sneaking around without getting caught easily. Their best weapon is surprise and quick strikes. Spy These ninja are just as their name implies, spies, mainly used for sneaking around and scouting the enemy territory for monsters, traps and potential loot. Their abilities focus around keeping undetected and noticing as much as they can in their vicinity. They are very good at getting into locked dungeon rooms and finding hidden loot. Trapper These ninja are great at setting traps and ambushes, always finding a clever way to leave a trap for the monsters and bandits of the world. Many of their skills center around more damaging traps and better strikes in an ambush. Assassin These ninja are stealthy and highly mobile, perfect for striking at the enemy from behind or from above if they can find a vantage point. What they lack in defense they make up for in attack power. Always good to have one of these guys in your party. 'Ranger' Users of longbows and crossbows alike rangers focus almost entirely on hitting their targets from a distance. These combatants tend to excel at eliminating targets before they are able get into melee range, however if their opponents can get in close they tend to not do so well though they are capable of wielding weapons such as daggers just in case things get close. At higher levels they learn various spells techniques to get out if melee range or stun opponents so they can get away. Sniper Neglecting their capacities to fight at close range these users sacrifice close range combat for almost unparalleled accuracy. These users have the longest range of all rangers sub classes. Though they lack close range combat and must rely on various abilities to avoid it. Hunter These users while lacking the accuracy of the sniper have more variety than their strictly bowmen subclass cousins. Hunters layout traps and baits order to trick enemies into an ambush, either from them or someone they are in a party with. Such traps include snares and decoys meant to trick opponents into attacking a mere dummy which can have varying effects at higher levels. Trickster These archers don't use normal arrows... they have tricks up their sleeves and than they have more sleeves in those sleeves to pull tricks from. From arrows that can multiply themselves to arrows that can turn mid flight to hit a target at the cost of mana/stamina no one can ever be sure what this subclass may do. 'Gunslinger' Having rather close similarities to rangers gunslingers instead of using longbows or crossbows instead shoot with firearms. While these firearms typically pack more of a punch they tend to take more time to load than some archers can draw. Furthermore still being rather new are limited to single shot though that shot can take down lower level enemies. Typically magic and guns do not mix so they tend to lack magical capabilities. Musketeers Using more long range fire arms musketeers use muskets. While these muskets pack more punch than basic gunslinger guns they are not all too accurate and take quite some time to load, taking more time than even some crossbows. Furthermore this class tends to do extreme poorly if an opponent gets to close. Sharpshooter This subclass exchanges the usual musket in for a revolver and are quite capable of using it while staying nimble and they trade off defense, having the lowest of the three subclasses. This subclass also has the highest accuracy. R.I.O.T Similar to the above these users give up a firearm but instead of a weapon they replace it with a shield. These users have the highest defense of the three however they have the lowest speed and only middle level accuracy. 'Special' There are some classes that are deemed special as they have their own set of skills and are not subclasses to any of the regular classes. They can also take skills from certain subclasses and their special skills are rather devastating to the opponents they face. These can also be entered with certain prerequisites being met. Stormstrider People of this class seem to be a mix of Swashbuckler and Lightning (Elemental) classes, though their skills follow a slightly different if not combination of skills from both classes with significant boosts. Prerequisites: Level 5 Swashbuckler or Elemental (primary use of lightning), participate in strenuous battle and be pushed to your limits. Blood Mage These are a special kind of mage that uses blood and their own life force to cast spells, a similarity shared between them and the Void Mages with the Void's Wrath skill. They primarily use blood of animals to cast their spells and make runes for traps and buffs. Templar The Templar class is a bit of an oddball, being the class with possibly the widest variety in armor they can wear, and one of the classes with the largest number of different focuses. They use polearm weapons like spears, halberds or glaives, enabling them to keep their enemies at arm's length while remaining within melee range. Much like Stormstriders, Templars can learn to use elemental magic alongside their weapons, though in their case it is Fire Magic instead of Lightning.